


a lifetime of us

by lqbys



Series: homemade dynamite [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Recreational Drug Use, Slice of Life, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 21:31:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lqbys/pseuds/lqbys
Summary: He’s high, they notice. Luffy’s never high before his three p.m snack but right now he very much is, with heavy lids and clouded eyes looking through the car’s windows absently.‘Hey, asshole.’ Usopp pinches the skin of his leg, where he knows it’ll hurt. ‘You okay?’Luffy smiles a tooth-rotting sweet smile, genuine and so Luffy-like Usopp decides there’s not much to worry about. ‘Yeah, bro. I fucking am,’ he says, leans in to kiss him right between the eyebrows.





	a lifetime of us

‘Zoro’s getting out of jail today.’ 

Luffy doesn’t react that much. Usopp eyes him with a mix of intense confusion and some kind of annoyance too, because it has been fucking months, _months_ and Luffy is still giving him nothing but pieces of silence to explain what the hell happened. At last, he decides it’s not worth his efforts anymore. 

Usopp sighs. Lights up the spliff hanging from his lips, shakes his head. ‘Will you go?’ 

It’s a double-edged sword sort of question. It’s Luffy, and Luffy can strip naked the very meaning of the word unpredictable and put it to shame. Usopp, Zoro, hell even the poor convenience store cashier from two blocks down their road learnt it the harsh way. He’s chewing on the joint he made himself earlier: Usopp has half a mind to tell him to fuck off and stop wasting weed because he’s worked his ass off to make these goddamned plants grow, another half to ignore it and ignore Luffy all the same. 

‘Do you remember in 9th grade when Bonney ate all the desserts in the cafeteria?’ Luffy’s voice is laced with a lot of things, none of which Usopp can grasp. He’s playing with the ring around his right thumb when he adds, ‘I was so fucking pissed. Everyone was fucking pissed, because it was Eclair day, and Bonney ate all the goddamn _éclairs_.’ 

Usopp does remember. Luffy shouted and sulked all day long, and school that day resulted in absolute chaos. 

His feet are now hanging over the edge of the couch. ‘The fucking éclairs, mate. Bonney laughed so hard. She didn’t care.’ 

‘Luffy,’ Usopp hisses, kicking his shin lightly once, then twice, then one more time just because. ‘I don’t care. We don’t talk to Bonney anymore and it was ten fucking years ago.’ 

Whatever Usopp expects, Luffy always manages to do the polar opposite, never making any goddamn sense. The self-proclaimed Pirate King suddenly stands up. Spits the half-munched joint on the floor and grins the way he always does when things are getting scary and out of hand and he’s the only one who knows what the fuck is up. 

‘And I don’t fucking care whether Zoro is out today or in ten years,’ he replies, crossing his arms. ‘So, dickwad. Are you done?’ 

Usopp opens his mouth to protest, but the glint in his friend’s eye tells him otherwise. There is no use arguing with Luffy when his mind is already made up, he knows that much. He doesn’t get it. He doesn’t fucking get it, but there’s history between Luffy and Zoro, there’s shit none of them are aware of because they’ve known each other the longest and shared everything and some more, so Usopp— he complies. 

‘Whatever.’ He coughs up some smoke, rolls the sleeve of his pink hoodie and jumps up from the couch too. There are already tons of complaints gathering in the back of his mind as he looks at the poor, poor thing dying on the ugly green carpet of the living room. When he speaks next, he’s crouched down in front of the joint, a hard pinch on his forehead. ‘You really are a fuckwit, you know that, Pirate King?’ 

Luffy flips him the bird for that one. He’s already racing to the other side of the flat, and when he appears again, he’s wearing his worn-out, dying red converses and go-to beanie. 

‘Let’s go.’ 

God, he’s so annoying. ‘Let’s go fucking _where_ ,’ Usopp whines.

‘Kidd’s party!’ 

Luffy’s almost jumping where he stands, and Usopp is too tired to argue, because it’s 10 a.m and they have the entire fucking day before the party even starts. But it’s Luffy. Luffy only hears what he wants to fucking hear, and ten minutes later, they’re squished inside Nami’s pink car and driving to god knows where. 

‘Luffy,’ she purrs slowly, smiles all pretty even though there’s murder in her eyes. ‘Where are we going?’ 

The boy doesn’t feel like answering. He tells them to turn right next, blowing smoke and making Nami shout in frustration. Don’t fucking smoke in my fucking car or I’ll cut you open from balls to brain, do you understand? Luffy laughs, stretches his bruised legs over Usopp’s. He’s high, he notices. Luffy’s never high before his three p.m snack but right now he very much is, with heavy lids and clouded eyes looking through the car’s windows absently. 

‘Hey, asshole.’ Usopp pinches the skin of his leg, where he knows it’ll hurt. ‘You okay?’ 

Nami looks over her shoulder and stops mid-sentence, threats falling out of her mouths almost instantly. Luffy smiles a tooth-rotting sweet smile, genuine and so Luffy-like Usopp decides there’s not much to worry about. ‘Yeah, bro. I fucking am,’ he says, leans in to cup his friend’s face in sweaty palms (fuck, gross) and kiss him right between the eyebrows. 

He says then, grinning wide. ‘Now, my dude and dudette. Let’s get our fireworks from Dracule piece of shit Mihawk.’


End file.
